Hiding my turkey from mom
by JamCreations93
Summary: Oscar has a crush on Big Bird but can never confess his feelings when his mom order shim to marry a girl grouch he does not love.
1. Chapter 1

On that day a young monster known as a grouch lived under the streets of New York ever since he had been born. Now grouches are born with very nasty and bad habit blood and forever hates on anything sweet. But not until this young orange grouch on that lonely morning his momma abandoned him for his grouch alone skills.

" I'm a grouch I have to learn to love being alone and yet I feel something I don't know what?" Questions the little grouch. His mother never showed affection towards him like any other mothers do so he could not know how real mothers should behave towards their young ones.

He had been wondering around and became lonely in a instant and waited for his mother since his lessons were over with but never came he thought this was only one day of lessons when he hadn't known young grouches start early on their own as he weeps.

" Enough crying! Your a grouch!" He scolded himself but why have his tears not stop falling? He was done crying when a Mexican woman just happened to stumble on the poor little grouch with her friend an African woman holding a small yellow bird in one arm.

Maria felt so terrible for the little grouch knowing his mother left him alone and so both her and Loretta agreed to bring little grouch into their home street home.

" Welcome to your new home little grouch!" Said Maria carrying the orange grouch in her arms towards his own trash can. The grouch seam to take his own can with disgusting taste when Maria placed him in.

" Grouch! I wanna see!" Said a soft voice when the little grouch saw the little yellow bird from before wobbling over to his can. Grouches hate anything cute or sweet!

"Scram!" Shouted the little grouch but the yellow bird continues to observe his new friend with his wing on the grouches orange fur.

" What ya doing?!"  
"So soft and smelly!"  
Dumb bird he was a grouch why was this yellow turkey enjoying him?  
But just then his anger turned to a annoying sweet emotion he couldn't stand it.

" I'm a grouch why must you like me?"  
" I like any different new friend!"  
The bird hugging the grouch making both tumble forward having the bird facing down in the can.

From then on the grouch known as Oscar became instantly in yucky love towards his yellow turkey Big Bird for showing him kindness can be exceptional. But not when you're mother comes to visit!

Not my perfect fanfic I thought was a cute introduction feel bad for Oscar.


	2. Chapter 2

I Oscar had loved Bird for long since but now is not the time to think of his beautiful yellow turkey his mother comes to visit him and her knowledge of checking up on his grouchness.

" Everyone be sure to cut out anything pleasant or cute my mother will arrive soon!" Oscar announced to all his nasty innocent friends who all understand no matter how hard it is to hide the fun.

"Oscar is their anything I can do?" Said his crushes voice in which he wanted to leave! "I can act grouchy too it's kinda fun I've tried it once?"

" Um sure whatever just don't act your cute err annoying self!" Feeling his heart punch him for saying that!

But just as soon as Oscar prepared his can to look nasty as ever with help of his worm Slimey and Fluffy both waited. Oscar couldn't help glance over to his crush Bird practicing to act grouchy making him blush so red but slapped himself to focus.

"Immmm commming!" And crashed down Oscar's mother landing down from a near plane.

After his mother was impressed of her sons can and update on his bad behavior she just had one thing to ask.  
" Oscar your grouch self had approved nasty but just one thing how come you keep blushing?"

Oh no was his face still red? He just was trying not to remember hiding his feelings to Bird all these years like when Bird was very sad Hopper had died he wanted so bad to hold him or when Maria and Luis kept sharing their lunch who they started to love another!

Flashback  
"Please stop mentioning love!"  
"Maria and I are in love!" Said Luis.  
Oscar knew what love was but not Big Bird and makes him sick when he is in love with that dumb yellow bird.

Oscar even wanted to hide from Bird when he just left the street in for what a fake bird family when he and everyone wasn't enough? Oh the years of Bird near his can or always with Snuffy full of jealous moments and now his mother caught him red in the


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar was about to spill the beans why his face was blushing red when Bird ran over yelling trying to be grouchy.

"Grrr! Hey pale so hate yucky love huh!?" Bird winked to Oscar helping out.

"Oh sure Bird I mean I'm red if anger of so much love in these streets I mean look at him!" His mother was tricked and impressed.

"Oh my son I'm so proud you live with this nasty neighbor I would totally bring you a mate just like him I shall return in a hour with your choice my son then you can kiss this street goodbye!" His mother said walking down town from everyone stunned over her words.

Oscar knew this was for the best now he can never-  
"Oscar why were you blushing?" Asked Big Bird looking sad.

"I...um can I ... I love you." Confessed Oscar before going down into his can to pack his things leaving a shocked Bird he loved.

Oscar was packed the next day just as his mother arrived with a red grouch he doesn't love and introduce her as Fazzy.

"She's so perfect for you son now let's move on now the plane should arrive!"

Fazzy had tried to bring Oscar closer and all he wanted was to run back to Sesame Street.

He was on the plane back to grouch land which was in a huge trash can that teleported them in his smelly and unfriendly grouch land. Fazzy demanded a ride on his back like a horse it's rules of a grouch.

Oscar felt very tired as he carried his fiancé back to his mothers home of a dump like any other he seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Bird was still not over not only Oscar gone but the moment he heard him say he loves him?

"Bird? Come it's dinner time?" Said Gordon walking up to Bird in his nest.  
"I'm not hungry I just don't understand?"

Gordon sat beside his bird as he rubs his back like he usually does when he's upset.

"Oscar has always been important to me more then anything."

"Well how come you didn't say that to Oscar?" Said Gordon like a generous father.

"Well his mother might have been upset and I tried to act grouchy and..."

Then Grover flew downwards landing face down on the pavement.  
" Gordon! Big Bird!"  
Both hadn't no clue why Grove suddenly crashed down in his Super Grover outfit but knew something was bad.

Oscar woke up with a gray cloudy morning air of wind from a broken window wishing it would be a little sunny.

"Honey! Feed me now!" Fazzy his red fiancé came in to bounce on his bed making him very grouchy!

His mother was on the phone trying not to talk loudly as her boss demanded no time at all Oscar must marry his daughter or he'll remove her home and kick her out.

"Oscar will be wed no worries right away!" Said Oscar's mother hanging up.

Grover had over heard that time he flew over as he helped a worm to his apple home and now let everyone know that Oscar was being scammed by his own mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar dressed up for his smelly and muddy wedding with help of his brother who kept going on how not lucky he was with a nasty perfect grouch mate.

His mother and her boss waiting along side Fazzy in a torn wedding dress.  
Out came Oscar mumbling of regret of why wasn't it Bird?

Just then Oscar heard a *psst! And looked over in the crowd Elmo and no all his friends had sneaked into his wedding how?

"You both are here to get married very nasty so any rejections we love to hear!?" The big blue grouch priest said. Just then out came singing from his friends and cheers with laughter making all the grouches faint with sweetness.

"Enough who invited them?!" Said Oscar's mothers boss.

"We know the reason of why Oscar had to leave us!" Said Maria walking up along with a shy Big Bird.

"Miss Grouch this annoying woman is ruining the wedding you're threw!"

"Mother you wanted me to leave my street?!"

"I was going lose my house!"

"No excuse mother! Everyone gotta say sorry let's scram!"

After helping his mother find a new job and house  
Oscar went back home with his street family on the plane. As soon as he got back Big Bird was waiting.

"Oscar welcome back feels like yesterday we meet as you head in your can." How can both forget?

"Yeah well scram I want to be alone!"

But this time Bird didn't he'll never as he brings over his beak to Oscar's lips.  
Bird was kneeling to his grouches level as Oscar wrapping his arms around his body to draw closer.

"I loved you for ever so Oscar." Bird said returning Oscar's love and continued kissing him. Then out of nowhere Bird was turned into a grouch.

"I forgot once a grouch chooses his own mate they have sharing grouch blood never knew worked for birds?"

Big Bird now a grouch but only for an hour till he needs to turn back to a bird.

Both tolled everyone their love for another as everyone celebrating Oscar's return and his lover his yellow turkey.

The End


End file.
